


Fun interrupted, the prequel

by LivingInTheLight



Series: The luck of a Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Harry in Panties, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Strip Tease, Top Tom Riddle, naughty severus and lucius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInTheLight/pseuds/LivingInTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think he knows, Sev? That we like to have a quick shag on his desk when he’s out? That we’ve had sex in almost every room of the manor on almost every available object, including his bed and his walk-in closet?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun interrupted, the prequel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot belonging with my story 'the luck of a Potter' 
> 
> "Harry was sure that this was even worse than the time the two of them walked in on him, but well that is a story for an other time." [chapter 2: fun interrupted]

Harry grabbed his wand, his father’s old cloak and the Marauder’s map before spelling the curtains of his four-poster bed shut. His dorm mates were still in the common room so they would never know that he was gone and wouldn’t be able to report back to Dumbledore. He quickly put on his invisibility cloak and left his bedroom. The common room was crowded, but he was able to manoeuvre to the portrait of the Fat Lady without any problems. Luckily he only had to wait for five short minutes before someone opened the portrait so he was able to escape Gryffindor Tower.

It was nearing curfew so the halls were already emptying out. With the map guiding him, Harry managed to reach the front doors of the castle without running into someone. It only took ten minutes to get to the main gates leading to the little village, Hogsmeade. The moment Harry passed the gates with the stone boars, he grabbed his necklace and whispered the password in parseltongue to activate the portkey.

The manor he arrived at was huge, almost as big as the castle of Hogwarts. It was a five story high building with multiple wings, there was a beautiful garden with many fountains and its own quidditch pitch specifically made for Harry and his friends. He knew he was a bit early, so Harry decided to surprise his older lover while he was still working. Walking up the stairs, he went straight towards the office on the second floor. Silently he opened the door and sneaked inside, behind a large oak desk sat a handsome, tall man with black hair and red eyes. It seemed as if he was still emerged in his paperwork and hadn’t noticed his little lover edging closer and closer.

“If I wasn’t so sure no-one but you would dare to enter my office without my explicit permission, I would have hexed you into oblivion.” Voldemort said without looking up from his paperwork. “Don’t pout like that, did you really believe you could sneak up on me?” He asked with an amused smile.

“You have to admit I am getting better! I almost reached you this time and nobody saw me in the hallway.” Harry responded with a giddy smile. He crossed the rest of the space separating them and swiftly went to his older lover. As soon as he reached him, he was engulfed into a warm embrace and felt a set of lips enclosing his own. For now, they didn’t deepen their kiss, both were happy to just stay together and enjoy the feeling. Unfortunately that moment didn’t last much longer, Harry wanted more and pushed the Dark Lord back into his chair and straddled his lap.

“Soon, my little minx, but I am busy right now. I just have to finish these papers and I am all yours. Just a bit more patience.” He made a move to lift Harry of his lap, but the boy just tightened his grip and started to nibble on his ear.

“Now, I want you now. Come on, you can work later, we can have fun right now!” Harry intervened. His quick nimble fingers, fastened by the years of quidditch training loosened Voldemort’s trousers and pulled out the still soft cock. “Don’t you want to make love to me, my Lord? Are you too busy to play tonight? Should I just get back to Gryffindor Tower, shut my curtains and wank with all by dorm mates listening in?”

Voldemort was an insanely jealous bastard, but to be perfectly honest, he was already sold at the _my Lord_ part, he was a sucker for Harry’s submissiveness and the little vixen knew it all too well and liked to use it against him.

“Is that what you want, love? For me to take all control and fuck you senseless? If that is what you want, that will be precisely what I’m going to give you! Now be an obedient little boy and undress for me.” Voldemort pushed Harry of his lap and settled back to enjoy the show.

Knowing exactly how to entice his lover and drive him crazy, Harry started at a slow pace. His nimble fingers worked on each button of his shirt individually. One by one they were unfastened and with each movement, more of the tanned skin was exposed. Slowly he shredded his shirt, leaving him in only a pair of black, tight trousers. Harry turned around and started to sway his hips to a melody only he could hear, each movement was followed by a set of hungry red eyes. Those small hands started to caress his own body, exploring each inch. These gentle touches were causing Harry to moan out loud and were driving the Dark Lord insane with want. After what seemed like hours the sound of a zipper being unzipped was heard. Harry hooked his thumbs under the waistband and lowered his pants on a steady rhythm.

Voldemort’s mouth started to water when he discovered the hidden treasure beneath Harry’s trousers. The young Gryffindor had opted to wear green and silver, lace panties instead of his usual boxers. Not wanting to wait a minute longer, Voldemort beckoned his little lover closer. He grabbed the younger boy and quickly started to ravish his delectable mouth. Not finding any resistance, he completely dominated the kiss and savoured each and every moment of it.

Harry was lifted on the desk and stripped naked before he could blink his eyes. Every touch he received, brought him closer to his release. With Harry bare and vulnerable, spread out on the desk, Voldemort lowered himself back on his chair and admired the view of the small puckered hole between the two tanned globes of perfection. Lowering his head, he planted one brief kiss right in the centre. After getting an immediate moan in response, he swiftly grabbed both legs and placed them over his shoulders, spreading the boy for all to see. With his tongue he encircled the hole and briefly dipped inside. When he started to nibble on the tight ring of muscles, Harry started to beg for release.

“Hush, little one, it’s not polite to interrupt me when I’m enjoying my dinner.” Voldemort smirked.

Minutes of long licks, soft nibbles and hard bites later, Harry was practically delirious with pleasure. Taking pity on his younger lover, Voldemort started to enter the little pucker more frequently. Just a couple of seconds later he was full on tongue-fucking the tight ass.

“If you promise me you can come again when I’m deep inside of your little ass, you may cum from just my tongue.” Voldemort relented.

“Prom… ise, Th… thank… you, My… My Lord‼” Harry screamed before his first load of the evening spurted out of him, covering his own chest with thick, white strands.

“Look at you, my pretty, making a mess just from my tongue. I hope you got nothing on my paperwork, because I will have to punish you and spank your naughty bottom for it.” The Dark Lord said proudly before entering a finger in the loosened hole, without much problem he added a second and third. The moment he took out his fingers, Harry started to mewl in protest.

“It’s alright, my love, I’ll take care of you. No need to worry, I’ll fill your greedy hole in just a second.” Taking of his own clothes, he positioned himself behind the desk, he entered the tight hole inch by inch, before completely bottoming out. He didn’t wait long for Harry to adjust to his significant length before his balls were smacking against Harry with each movement he made.

Both of them were completely lost in pleasure and didn’t notice the laughing noises outside the door. Without knocking the door opened and two people came crashing inside. One of them was tall with black hair and equally black eyes, the other was more muscular with regal blond hair and deep grey eyes. They were making out heavily without taking in the two naked people on the desk.

“You think he knows, Sev? That we like to have a quick shag on his desk when he’s out? That we’ve had sex in almost every room of the manor on almost every available object, including his bed and his walk-in closet?” Lucius asked while taking off Severus’ shirt.

“Don’t you think that if he knew, we would have suffered the consequences? I honestly don’t want to figure out what he would do to us. I like the thrill just as much as you, but I’m perfectly happy to live in one piece. Now, get your pants of blondie!” Severus said before pinning Lucius to the wall. “But just imagine for a second what his face would look like.” Too impatient to wait for Lucius, his own hand slipped inside the other’s pants, before he quickly grabbed the erect shaft and gave it a gentle squeeze.

If Severus wasn’t too busy attacking Lucius’ neck, he would have noticed the horror struck look on his lover’s face. “Lucy, stop fidgeting, I’m too horny to play! Just take of your clothes and bend over the desk. It’s your turn to bend over, I did it yesterday!” Before Severus could continue, he was rudely awakened from his ruse by an all too familiar giggle. Jerking his head up so fast it almost caused a whiplash, he turned around and saw that the desk was already occupied. His annoying Gryffindor student was laying naked on the desk and his Lord hovered protectively and possessively over the smaller body, taking him away from view.

“If I were you, Lucius and Severus, I would not let my eyes wander. I’d be too afraid to lose them permanently.” The Dark Lord threatened in a scary soft voice. “You can be sure that we will discuss this at a later moment, and I can promise you, I’ll make you suffer! My own bed and walk-in closet? You will pay, now if you have any self-preservation left in your idiotic minds, I would advise you to run and fast, before I finish in here and curse you into oblivion!”

Not taking any chances, both of them turned around with their clothes barely hanging onto their bodies. They leaped from the room and quickly made their way outside. The faster they apparated out of the manor and into their own house, the better.

“Hahaha, I thought you were sure no-one but me would enter your office without your explicit permission…” Too frustrated to answer the impertinent brat, he quickened his pace and after another eight thrust he released inside the willing body beneath him. Inside his mind, he was already forming the cruellest punishments, simple ones from feeding them to Nagini or cursing them to more complicated ones such as de-aging them before taking them over his knee and spanking them till they cry.


End file.
